An Ode to Sin
by Lunatic-With-A-Pen
Summary: Because a fleeting moment of happiness was all they deserved. And for them, it was enough.


**Title**: An Ode to Sin  
**Author**: Luna  
**Genre**: Drama/not-really-Horror/sort-of-but-not-really-Angst  
**Word** **Count**: 770, disregarding author's notes.  
**Beta-read/Edited**: No  
**Dedicated to**: Nobody; this is writing practice.  
**Warnings**: Confusing-ness; SPOILERS for the _Story of Evil_ (psh, like anyone *doesn't* know the full story there!)  
**Author's notes**: See bottom.

* * *

The sharp sting of metal on metal rang throughout the air, only second to the sick sound of metal tearing through soft, exposed flesh. The amounts of blood staining the soldiers' armor could make a weaker stomach expell its contents, though Meiko was used to all this. Still, it was rather macabre to not be able to tell whether the crimson of her armor was due to the paint anymore, or the blood of Yellow Kingdom's soldiers.

Though it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did, really. Victory was close, tantalizingly so, and Meiko had but one thought, one objective:

Kill the queen.

-x-

They were close now; the palace doors were open, welcoming her; welcoming liberation. The halls were nearly empty, save for the few still loyal to the former 'Her Majesty.' The army-elites, the queen's personal guard, had faced defeat at the hands of the revolutionary army of the red armor, and the elites' commander, a silver-haired man, would most likely face prison. Everywhere, the revolutioary men and women were fighting; cheering; destroying; conquering. The long-oppressed people were standing up to their cruel monarch with a furious, all-consuming, burning rage that crushed everything around them. It all brought a proud-sad-disgusted smirk-smile-grimace to Meiko's lips as she rushed into the throne room, the people's - her people's - voices on her back. Blood-stained blade drawn and at the ready to face a screaming and crying and otherwise struggling little queen, Meiko was surprised - and really quite plesantly so - that the tyrant was doing none of these things. Rather, their oppressor was sitting quietly at a small tea-table, sipping a (no doubt expensive) drink quietly.

Meiko halted, her fellow rebels forming a half-circle with Meiko as the centerpoint, blocking the only exit.

The queen lifted one slender eyebrow and rose, setting the teacup down on its saucer. Slowly, with small, ladylike steps, the former majesty approached them, arrogance written all over aristrocratic features. A hand reached out from the masses to touch silken blonde strands, but the queen's other half - _the servant_, Meiko realized - slapped the hand away.

"You are such a disrespectful man!"

The man's hand retracted as if burnt, and its owner settled for glaring instead. Meiko stepped forward.

"Are you willing to accept punishment for your actions at the guilliotine?" _Do you truly wish to die for her?_

A mocking smile. "Indeed I am."_ I do._

It wouldn't have mattered anyway, really. The people were hungry for blood, royal blood. If they could not have the queen, they would have the servant.

"Any last requests?" _I'm sorry._

"Yes. Dance with me." _It's alright; I want this._

Meiko stared. "What?!" she questioned, eyes wide, startled, and full of inquiry. Queen-servant smiled sweetly and innocently, unbefitting of her, though not of him.

"I said, 'dance with me.'" _Please_.

"Why?" _Why are you doing this? _and_ Why should I?_

"It is rather disrespectful to disregard someone's last wish, is it not?" _For her._ and _For me._

Lifting his arms, the queen-servant placed them upon Meiko's shocked ones, apparently not minding the blood that now stained his fingertips. _Must've grown used to that due to his sister_, thought Meiko wryly, as they started. She did not know why she complied to his wish, other than that it was his dying wish, and maybe she felt a little sympathy for the youth? But she couldn't; the evil flower-queen deserved to feel pain like hers, the people would not stand for his survial.

It would be better this way.

Even so, there was no music, no candle-light, no sounds of laughing guests enjoying themselves. Just the sound of two sinners' steps echoing through the large room, interrupted by the yells and shouts of the red one's bevy-of-birds army. And even if the waltz was a romantic one, with dips and bends and intoxicating closeness, there was no love either. The swordsmistress had lost hers long ago; the servant-queen killed his and did not want another; did not care for another. The queen was his only special person now.

But tomorrow, none of this would matter. Tomorrow, they would split completely; Meiko reaching the climax of her sins; the servant-queen atoning for his and the true queen's in death.

Somehow, neither minded.

And so, they danced; the unfortunate-evil servant-queen and a daughter of evil.

Because ultimately, unwilling sinners attract each other.

Because a momentary 'each-other' made for a small happiness.

Because a fleeting moment of happiness was all they deserved.

And that was enough for them.

_- End -_

_

* * *

_**Author's Scribbles: **Eck, it's been bloody ages since I last uploaded anything, I'm afraid. Which isn't good, since that means I might lose my touch (or what little I had, anyway); something I really don't want to have happen. And thus, this little thing was born. It took me... oh, half an hour? Approximately so, I think, so it probably has a lot of mistakes. Eh, I don't care, I'm glad I'm back to writing.

Most of the terms have been looted from Soundares' translations of the _Story of Evil_. Therefore, if you haven't seen his/her translated videos, you might be a little lost.

The original, literal translation in _Daughter of Vengance _states that "(she was) also a daughter of evil," hence why I used "daughter of evil" rather than "daughter of vengance" to describe her.

Constructive critisism welcome and appreciated.


End file.
